


Ball of the First Day

by Crystal_Ieris



Series: Dragon Age Female Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, First Day (Dragon Age), New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: Marielle and Cullen are visiting her parents in time for their ball celebrating the new year.





	Ball of the First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this immensely! Surprisingly Dorian took up more of this then I thought he would, and I figured I'd leave Marielle's parents out some because I already had more sad thoughts for her just from her thoughts alone. 
> 
> So background on my Dragon Age playthroughs, for most of the games (barring DA2) I have a canon thought that all Wardens and Inquisitors exist in the worlds at the same time, just only one of them becomes the Warden or Inquisitor during playthrough. For instance aside from all the wardens just dying or some other fate if not recruited by Duncan, as is hinted in the games at least, I like to imagine some may have already been wardens and died at Ostagar, the player Warden just being the newest recruit. 
> 
> Going on that from my Inquisitor it is the same process, though I change it according to which character I am playing, most times its just the others die at the conclave. For Marielle however I had this a bit different, that and I haven't fully fleshed out some of the other races playthroughs enough to determine what all happens to the other inquisitors in them. For Marielle's though I set her up with two brothers, Maxwell (the Warrior) and Marius (the Rogue). I have both of these two fully fleshed out (aside from Wicked Hearts and Eyes for Maxwell). In Marielle's story Marius dies at the conclave, and Maxwell dies during the Templar side of the story due to Marielle siding with the mages. Likewise Maxwell's playthrough is the opposite of Marielle's, where Marielle dies when Maxwell sides with the Templars. For Marius both his older siblings die at the conclave and he survives. Originally Marielle was only twins with Marius, but then I decided to just have the three be triplets. 
> 
> Sorry that was probably confusing as hell and I apologize for the long explanation, I just wanted to get my thoughts out on that. Also concerning Dorian's relationship with Marielle, she sees him as another brother, and they are quite good friends, and consider each other family. 
> 
> I hope to further expand on this world with Marielle story wise, but also dive into my other Inquisitors as time goes on, but I need to actually figure out their story paths other then romances. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story!

Marielle hid in a secluded corner of the ballroom, the pillars blocking the corner from the sight of the ballroom floor. The lighting in this corner this late in the evening was awful, and helped Marielle keep to the shadows, even as other guests stood near the edges of the ballroom conversing. She watched as dancers waltzed past the columns and listened to some of the faint conversations. 

As a child such things always bored her, hence why she had founded this secluded corner to hide in the many parties her parents threw when she was a child. A sad smile crossed her face at the thought of her last years in the manor. She remembered Marius hiding out with her, her brother not very fond of crowds either, but he seemed to be able to blend into the shadows better than her. She smiled and let out a quiet laugh as she remembered one time she had escaped back into the corner and had looked back into the room for Marius, as she had not seen him in the corner already, when he had snuck behind her and scared her. Maxwell, the oldest of the triplets, had been furious at them after she had screamed in surprise, disrupting the ball. He had taken them aside in the place of father who was trying to alleviate the embarrassment of the night, and Maxwell had strictly drilled into their heads that they must not do such things, they had then been forced to stay at their brother’s side all night, following behind him and their parents. 

Marielle sighed as she shook the memory away, it was one of the reasons she had been wary of returning to the manor. She was the only surviving triplet after the conclave at the chantry, and she had been afraid of how others would react. Maxwell had been the favorite amongst her parents, for always doing what he was told, and had left to start his templar training at the age of eight, a few months after Marielle had first used magic. Marius was the only triple that had yet to choose a path in the Chantry or the Templars, being the odd duck out, but her parents hadn’t pushed the youngest triplet, especially since Maxwell was a member of the order. In her letters form Marius, she remembered her parents dragging him off to salons, matchmaking parties, and figured her parents had intended him to be an alliance token of sorts through marriage. 

She took a small sip of wine, hoping to chase the tears from her eyes at the bad memories. “How is the wine tonight? It looked like an unknown brand to me, is it any good or just swill?” A familiar voice spoke up from next to her, causing her to sputter and begin coughing as she swallowed the wine wrong. 

“Terribly sorry, I did not intend to frighten you so.” A hand rest on her back trying to help soothe her wild coughs.  
“Do-Dor-Dorian.” She finally managed between coughs as she turned to look at him, covering her mouth as she still felt the need to cough.   
“Avanna my friend.” Dorian greeted with an amused smile.  
The inquisitor smiled back, small coughs still escaping as she turned to her friend fully. “Avanna, Dorian. Why are you here?”  
“A little bird told me that my distant relations were holding a part for First Day. I thought it would be rude to not visit as well, especially since my dear friend would be in attendance.”   
“Josephine told you?” Marielle chuckled. “She saw through my facade about this visit.”   
“Does your family normally throw such parties for the new year?” Dorian asked as he glanced about from their hiding spot.  
“No. I believe they just wanted to show off their relations with the Inquisitor. As they had been trying to do since I became the Herald.”   
“I see, that is what Josephine worried about, but no worries I am here to keep you company, and probably from burning the building down in frustration.”  
“I have done no such thing ever. Besides the Empress’s ball was much better than this-”  
“And exciting, the Game, political plots to overthrow, assassination sent by an ancient magister. How will the Empress ever overcome such excitement next year?”  
“Who knows, dragons maybe?”   
“Manaveris Dracona, I would love to see that.”  
“Haven’t gotten your fill of dragons during our travels?”  
Dorian gave her a knowing look. “I will never have my fill of dragons, at this point I fear I will have far too many dragon mementos adorning my mansion.”  
Marielle laughed at Dorian’s subtle mention of Iron Bull. “Yes of course, how is The Bull by the way?”  
“Insufferable at best.” Dorian joked with a fond smile. “The chargers were my escorts here, don’t quite trust some of my countrymen.”  
“Is Bull here then?”  
Dorian laughed. “Of course not, he may have somehow been well-behaved at Halamshiral, but I figured a smaller gathering such as this may not appreciate his presence.”  
“Pity I would have loved to see my parents faces with Bull in tow.” Marielle sighed. “He let you come by yourself though? Such an important client.” She gave him a knowing look.   
“Krem is standing nearby on watch, after all we did learn from Halamshiral. Not every day that you may sweep your enemy away into a dance. Where is Cullen by the way?”  
“Good question, the moment the ball started my parents swept me away, and I only just separated from them. Probably being swept up into conversations with men and women…”  
“Is that a touch of jealousy I hear? The Inquisitor worried that her husband may be stolen away from her?”   
“Hardly-”

Marielle was interrupted as Dorian took her glass and put it aside and swept her out of their hiding spot and onto the dance floor. Her left hand quickly found its proper place on his shoulder, as he held her right tenderly. She laughed as he easily moved them into a dance, her dress billowing around their feet as the spun across the floor. 

“That was sudden.” She spoke after a moment.  
“Someone was approaching, and I knew you’d rather not be bothered.”

Marielle smiled at him appreciatively and took this moment to examine the ballroom, looking for Cullen. It didn’t take her long to spot her husband, standing at the edge of the ballroom, eyes following her with a light smile, Krem stood at his side, the two quietly conversing as they watched the dancers. Marielle felt bad for Krem, the charger didn’t look particularly comfortable in this environment, but seemed at least relaxed with Cullen around. Her smile faded as Dorian suddenly tipped her after a turn and her eyes met her parents, her father not looking pleased and her mother looking aghast at her partner. 

“What impression did you make when you arrived?”   
“Oh, nothing big. Just strode in said I had merely come to visit my close relatives. For some reason however, the mere mention of Tevinter sent the other nobles scattering.” Dorian replied easily.  
“Dorian.” She chided lightly. 

The music began to die down as the song slowly came to an end. Dorian moved them towards the edge of the dance floor closest to where they were at. He looked serious for a moment as he looked out the windows, the moon high in the sky at this point, it slowly becoming midnight. 

“I will be in the city for a while, and I have something I wish to ask of you and Cullen, if you two will meet me sometime this week?”   
“Why don’t you ask us now?” Marielle asked, seeing Cullen and Krem making their way over to them.   
Dorian’s eyes glanced around the room. “It is a private matter, and I do not wish to have anyone over hear. That and the night is late, and I wish to retire.”  
“Not going to celebrate the new year with us?” Cullen asked, having arrived at the end of the conversation.   
“Sadly, I find myself growing tired of the party, no offense to you Marielle. We will have to toast to a new year some other time this week, and with better wine then that swill.”  
“Take care Dorian and bring Bull with you when we meet.”   
“Of course, he is my main bodyguard after all.” Dorian responded with a smirk. 

He then leaned forward and gave Marielle a quick kiss on the cheek, and pat Cullen on the shoulder, which the commander returned. Krem came to Dorian’s side and gave Marielle a smile as well. 

“Vitae benefaria.” Marielle spoke as Dorian moved back.  
Dorian beamed. “You have been practicing your Tevene, we’ll make a proper mage out of you yet.”  
Marielle laughed at that, and Cullen gave Dorian a joking stern look. “How proper of a mage are we talking about?”  
“Why dear commander, proper enough to spice up the evening.” He gave Marielle a wink, as Cullen sputtered at that. “Vitae benefaria, my dear friends.” 

With that he bowed low and dramatically before turning on his heel and departing from the ballroom, drawing many stares. Krem followed quickly, making sure to stay a bit back from Dorian till they reached the outside. Marielle let out a soft sigh as she watched her friend depart, though it started to drop as she noticed her parents approaching.

Before she had a chance to react though Cullen had taken her hand and began leading her through the throngs of people. Marielle held his hand tightly and allowed him to lead her away from the ball and eventually out onto a secluded balcony. The night air was crisp when they stepped out, and she shivered due to the short sleeves of her ballgown. She heard the soft click of the balcony doors closing and turned to look at her husband, who let out an exhausted sigh as he rubbed his temples before giving her a loving smile. 

“Finally, a moment alone.” Cullen breathed out as he strode towards Marielle.  
“You are still quite popular with the crowd.”   
Cullen let out a dry chuckle. “Don’t remind me, I care nothing for the attention.” He paused as he looked over at Marielle. “At least not theirs, yours was all I wanted all night. Where did you go?”  
“A hiding place my younger brother and I always went to, sorry I just went there naturally to escape my parents...I hadn’t thought-”  
“I’m not mad that I was invited.” Cullen assured. “I merely wanted to make sure you were alright. You’ve been stressed and upset since we arrived, and your family is very adamant and opinionated. I heard many questioned viewpoints of the Inquisition tonight, and I could only imagine how much worse it was for you.”   
“It’s not just that, I can handle comments on the Inquisition, we did just finish up with the Exalted Council after all.” Marielle stated as she turned to place her left hand on the balcony. “It’s more the memories associated with this place, though I don’t have much due to when I was sent to the circle, but they are still here. Memories of Marius and Maxwell, and the life we had before. Maxwell and I may not have been as close as Marius and I were, but we were still siblings, and I still cared for him.”

Marielle’s right hand lightly touched the scar on her face, remembering the last time she had seen Maxwell was when she was fleeing the Ostwick circle. Cullen came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder gently. She leaned back into his hold, content to soak up his concern, as she stared out over Ostwick. After a moment she turned to face her husband with a small smile. 

“Once we’ve met with Dorian and Bull later this week let’s go back to Skyhold, and then after that maybe South Reach?” She asked.  
Cullen gave her a small appreciative smile at the suggestion. “Honestly I’ll go wherever you wish to go. If we are together, I believe we can face anything, South Reach does sound like a good starting place though.”  
“We’ll face what comes this year together, and everything beyond that.” Marielle promised.  
“Always.” 

As Cullen spoke that last word his right hand reached up to cup her face as he leaned forward into a kiss. The bell in town striking midnight just as their lips met, and Marielle wrapped her arms around her husband as his right hand slowly began carding through her hair and his left pulled her closer. 

She no longer feared the future or the uncertainty, because she had such close friends at her side to help her see things to the end. She also had a loving family to fall back on in South Reach, as well as a loving husband who would follow her anywhere. The past few years may have been dangerous and uncertain, but the future seemed bright for once now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying!


End file.
